nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein
The Frankenstein Monster, better known simply as Frankenstein is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 8. Frankenstein is a former NoDQ CAW Cup winner and NoDQ CAW Champion. Despite beginning his NoDQ CAW tenure as a heel, Frankenstein would transition to a tweener and eventually a babyface performer. Frankenstein is one of the most notable Superstars of Season 8 and would prove to be a catalyst for many of that Season's storylines. Appearance Frankenstein is a huge monstrous competitor. Ostensibly a human male, Frankenstein is a reanimated corpse, stitched together from various body parts. Frankenstein has a gloomy, horrific visage. Frankenstein wears a suit and black shoes in the ring. Frankenstein has yellow skin and two huge bolts protruding from the sides of his neck. NoDQ CAW History Season 8 Frankenstein debuted in The 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup Match 5 against Chef. Frankenstein not only won the match with ease but brutalised Chef with a series of Monster Bombs that almost ended Chef's career. In the second round of the tournament, Frankenstein faced the Joker in an excuse for a match that saw the Joker lie down for Frankenstein, revealing the two were in collusion. In the third round of the tournament, Frankenstein faced Luigi. Despite Luigi showing tenacity against the monster and managing to get him off his feet, Frankenstein ended the match with a Monster Bomb. Frankenstein would face Spider-Man in the final of the tournament. Spider-Man proved to be Frankenstein's toughest challenge yet by far but it was all for nought as the Joker interfered in the match, giving Frankenstein a moment's distraction to swing momentum in his favour. Pinning Spider-Man for a 3-count, Frankenstein would capture the NoDQ CAW Championship before he and the Joker double-teamed Spider-Man. As the Partners in Crime, Frankenstein and the Joker would face Spider-Man and Jason Voorhees at The Road to Box Office Smash 3. Frankenstein would put Spider-Man through a ringside commentary table with such force both men were taken out of the equation, though unfortunately for Frankenstein this allowed Jason Voorhees to hit the Joker with a Crystal Lake Slam to win the match. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 1, Frankenstein defended the NoDQ CAW Championship against Jason. Once again, a Monster Bomb spelled the end of the match and gave Frankenstein the win. Frankenstein would brutally assault Jason after the match and steal his mask before bloodying him and throwing him through a table. At Box Office Smash, Frankenstein would defend the NoDQ CAW Championship against Spider-Man in a Hell In A Cell Match. Spider-Man fought with every ounce of energy he had but it wasn't enough- a Monster Bomb through the Cell roof secured victory for Frankenstein once more. After the match, Jason Voorhees lured Frankenstein atop the cage and delivered a Crystal Lake Slam to the monster through the roof. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 3, which had the theme of "Pick Your Opponent's Opponent", Jason selected Las Vegas Link to be Frankenstein's opponent. Despite Link's usual tenacity, three consecutive Monster Bombs made Link easy pickings for Frankenstein to win the match. Later in the evening, Frankenstein selected Superman as Jason's opponent. However, the Joker and Frankenstein would interfere in the match and lay both men out. At Violent Impulse, Frankenstein defended the NoDQ CAW Championship against Jason in a Hardcore Match. The two men put on an astonishing display of violence but, in the end, Frankenstein proved too resilient for Jason and won the match following a Monster Bomb. In the main event of Ringside Wars, Frankenstein competed in a Monsters Ball Match also featuring Abyss and Kane. Frankenstein would deliver a Monster Bomb to Abyss, throwing him into Kane in the process, to pick up the win. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 4, Frankenstein defended the NoDQ CAW Championship against Superman. This time, not only did Superman kick out of the Monster Bomb, he went on to win the match following a Speeding Bullet and a Top Rope Splash, taking the Championship from Frankenstein in the process. At The Road to Born With Rage 1, Frankenstein would have his Championshiprematch with Superman. The Joker interfered in the match to attack Superman but, in doing so, ended the match in a disqualification, ruining Frankenstein's chances of winning the NoDQ CAW Championship. Frankenstein, incensed, gave the Joker a Monster Bomb before continuing to attack Superman, who would be rescued by the returning Link. Frankenstein competed in a #1 Contenders Match for the NoDQ CAW Championship at The Road to Born With Rage 4. The match was a Triple Threat Match that also featured the Joker and Link. Link delivered a Duo ZDT to both of his opponents to win the match and become #1 Contender. At Born With Rage, Frankenstein faced the Joker in a Singles Match. Frankenstein would fall prey to one of the Joker's pranks as the Clown Prince of Crime somehow made himself twice the size of Frankenstein to manhandle the monster and win the match. At The Road to Title Haunt 4, Mr. Clean challenged Frankenstein to a match to send a message to Jason Voorhees as Jason had never defeated Frankenstein. Mr. Clean would pull off victory in the match, however- via disqualification when Jason arrived and summoned the Hell In A Cell structure and he and Frankenstein gave Mr. Clean a double chokeslam through the roof. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 8, Frankenstein fought Luigi. Luigi guaranteed victory despite the overwhelming odds- with the interference of the Hulk and a well-placed Big Green Buster, Luigi's guarantee proved accurate as Frankenstein fell to the might of the Jade Giant. Frankenstein would join Team Jason for Wreckless Warzone and would compete in a Fatal Four Way Submission Match that also featured Jason, Luigi and Superman- though, naturally, Frankenstein and Jason certainly did not attack one another during the match. Unfortunately, Team Jason took the loss in the match after Superman forced Jason to submit to the Super Sharpshooter. Frankenstein would also compete in the main event Fatal Four Way Hardcore Match that also feature Link, the Hulk- substituting for Luigi- and Captain Jack Sparrow. Regrettably, Frankenstein realised too late that Link had Sparrow pinned and was unable to prevent Link winning the match and the event for Team Link. At NoDQ CAW's Main Event 9, Frankenstein came to the aid of Mario against Luigi and the Hulk when Link was kidnapped during the match. Rescuing Mario from what had become a Handicap Match, Frankenstein helped Mario turn the tide and Mario and Frankenstein would win the match. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 4, Frankenstein challenged Captain Jack Sparrow for the NoDQ CAW Championship. Given both men were booked into matches at Thicker Than Blood, the winner of the match would be defending the Championship at the mega event. With this in mind, the Hulk interjected himself in the match in an attempt to help Frankenstein win ahead of their upcoming clash. Unfortunately, Frankenstein misread the situation and thought the Hulk was attempting to give Sparrow the advantage. The two monsters would get into it with one another and the Hulk would hit Frankenstein with a Big Green Buster, setting Frankenstein up for defeat at Sparrow's hands. Frankenstein would take his rage out at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, assaulting some of the participants in the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to find a #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship, forcing the match to be restarted. At Thicker Than Blood, Frankenstein and the Hulk clashed in an astonishingly even match. At the last moment of the match, Frankenstein caught the Hulk off-guard with a Monster Bomb to win to contest. Frankenstein was scheduled to compete in a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring Luigi, the Hulk and Superman to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 11. Luigi was attacked by Link before he could reach the ring, taking him out of the match and turning it into a Triple Threat Match. The Hulk and Frankenstein were more interested in fighting one another than Superman, though both soon turned their attention to him. The Hulk would put Superman through a table and cause both Superman and Frankenstein to be counted out of the match for a cheap victory. At The Road to Holiday Havoc 4, Frankenstein fought Leatherface in a Singles Match. Getting himself back on track somewhat, Frankenstein defeated Leatherface after kicking a steel chair into his face with a Running Big Boot. Frankenstein would compete in a Fatal Four Way Hell In A Cell Match also featuring the Hulk, Superman and Captain Jack Sparrow for the NoDQ CAW Championship at Holiday Havoc. Due to the reigning Champion cleverly picking his spots, Sparrow was able to win on the evening by pinning Superman after Superman and Frankenstein crashed through the roof of the Cell. At Fan Frenzy, Frankenstein was selected for a match with Freddy Krueger by exedecai101. The two thoroughly brutalised one another with all manner of weaponry. After a bloody contest, Frankenstein pinned Freddy to win the match following a Monster Bomb. At The Road to Deadly Sin 1, Frankenstein entered a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match also featuring the Hulk and Superman to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ CAW Championship. Once again, Frankenstein and the Hulk were more interested in fighting one another than Superman, though again turned their attention to him to wear him down. Despite this, Superman fought back against both monsters before escaping the cage to win the match. At Deadly Sin 2007, Frankenstein and the Hulk clashed once more, this time in a Knock-Out Match. Having knocked all sense from one another for the duration of the match, Frankenstein knocked the Hulk unconscious with The Last Ride. At The Road to Date With Destiny 4, Frankenstein entered a Triple Threat Match also featuring Mr. Clean and Captain Jack Sparrow which was designed to impress the viewers into voting one of the men into a NoDQ Interactive Championship match at Date With Destiny 2007. Frankenstein not only won the match but won the popular vote, earning the Championship opportunity. At the mega event, Frankenstein challenged Spider-Man for the belt in a Hardcore Match that book-ended their Season-opening rivalry. Regrettably for Frankenstein, Spider-Man's new demeanour gave him the vicious edge against Frankenstein, with the Web Master hurling Frankenstein from the roof of an ambulance parked on the entrance stage into the pit area before pinning him to win the match. Season 9 Frankenstein would enter the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup. In the first match of the tournament, Frankenstein's opponent was Jason Voorhees, meaning both previous NoDQ CAW Cup winners were facing one another. In the event, Jason won the match after knocking Frankenstein unconscious with a Crystal Lake Slam, eliminating Frankenstein from the tournament. Real World History Frankenstein's monster is a key character in Mary Shelley's novel Frankenstein. The work is considered a seminal piece of gothic horror and has hugely influenced horror works in the two centuries since its publication. In the novel, "Frankenstein" refers to the creator of the creature, not the creation itself. However, over the years, the monster has been called "Frankenstein" so frequently that many experts agree it is acceptable to do so when context makes clear which character is being referred to. Frankenstein has been depicted on film many times, most famously by Boris Karloff in three films from 1931-1939. In-ring Style and Personality Frankenstein's moves rely on his enormous strength, size and power. He can manhandle opponents in a way unmatched by practically any other competitor. Frankenstein is also one of the heaviest performers on the roster and, in spite of previous evidence to the contrary, most Superstars make the mistake of thinking he can be easily lifted. In this regard, victory against Frankenstein actually requires his opponents to change their own style. His signature finishing move, the Monster Bomb, is one of the most devastating in NoDQ CAW, with a single application being enough to end most matches. Frankenstein would begin his NoDQ CAW tenure with a callous personality, inflicting tremendous and unnecessarily cruel levels of pain against his opponents. Over time, he would come to mellow as he began to value the NoDQ CAW Championship and proving his worth in the ring over merely hurting his foes. Contrary to his depiction in the original novel, however, Frankenstein is never a gentle giant. Finishing Moves *Monster Bomb (Double Underhook Driver) *Bear Hug *Running Big Boot *Double Arm Suplex *Chokeslam *Top Rope Back Drop *Choke Throw *The Last Ride Trivia *One of Frankenstein's matches went to a No Contest, hence it is not reflected in his Win-Loss-Draw statistics. Category:Superstars Category:Horror Icons